


One minute before dawn

by DaeMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Stiles Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeMoon/pseuds/DaeMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has another morning panic attack, but this time Derek isn't there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One minute before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I hope, it will be enjoyable. ^.^

No one heard him. No one pulled him close to comfort him without words. No one was there to touch him and pressed a kiss to the back of his head… And there was absolutely no one there who could whisper in his ear that everything will be fine.

This morning, there were no warm hugs or hot snuffle which ruffled his hair on the back of his neck. He was all alone with the sweaty blanket that is wrapped around his body while he struggled with his nightmares.

Stiles sat on his bed and stared at the familiar red glow at the edge of the horizon… The promise of a new day. A new day that would be shining and bright. And in the light he won't have to afraid. The light was good… and safe…

His mind knew it while he gasping crouched in the middle of his bed. But his heart… His heart, however, only knew that he is never safe.

Not without warm hugs or silent kisses.

Not without Derek.


End file.
